


To Fit In Christmas Special

by DarlingRin



Series: To Fit In [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot that has nothing to do with the main story, I just wanted to write a little something for the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moira was sitting in front of the pine tree her mother had imported from earth, she hadn’t a clue why her mother would do such a thing the tree wouldn’t last long on the tropical planet anyway. When it got here Arecia fussed over it making sure each branch was covered by some strange ornament, both Moira and Shi’ira just watched with bemused expressions. When Moira asked what the tree was for her mother told her that it was for a holiday celebrated on earth. 

 

**_“I don’t know if you remember but while we were on earth this very same holiday was taking place, now I can’t recall the reason behind it but the jist of it is that you place the gifts under the tree and the next day you open them.” Arecia was going from branch to branch with a huge smile on her face, Moira loved to see her mother like this;happy._ **

 

**_“I remember earth but I don’t think we had a tree.” Moira begins wrapping the tree with lights and Shi’ira follows soon after. What started as a one man job become a family five affair, Moira ended up tangled in the lights;in the process of getting out she made it worse. She needed both parents to get her out._ **

 

Moira didn’t like earth holiday’s much but Arecia loved them, the tree, the lights and the gifts. There were five gifts under the tree, three for the family and the last two for Benezia and Liara. They were to join Moira and her family for dinner in a few hours, Moira couldn’t wait to see Liara again.The last couple of weeks have been pure bliss they were inseparable, when Liara went off to Serrice Moira would be with her, if Liara locked herself in the library working on a paper she was never alone. Moira loved her, she wanted to tell Liara that she loved her but couldn’t find the words hopefully the gift she picked out for her would help convey her feelings.

 

Moira hear’s the doors open followed by muffled voices, she was going to go greet the guest but she found the soft lights from the tree to be to soothing to leave. It was Shi’ira who found her by the tree, in her hand a red hat with a white pompom hanging at the end. “Moira are you not going to greet you’re chosen?”

 

“In a minute….The lights are really soothing.” Finally turning to face her father she notices the hat, “What’s the hat for?”

 

Sh’ira did not answer with words but the grin she wore on her face told Moira that whatever she had planned was not good, placing her daughter in a stasis before she could run Shi’ira puts the hat on her head. “Your mother wants you to wear it as do I, you are not allowed to take it off for any reason. If you do we’ll take away your Sparrow.”

 

“Father that’s not fair! Why don’t you and Mother wear this horrible hats too?” Free of  her father’s biotics Moira runs to the nearest mirror, the hat looks ridiculous and it ruins the tough girl image Moira was going for.

 

“Our crest would make wearing a hat problematic, oh don’t make that face you look adorable. Now come your love awaits.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

Dinner was a peaceful affair although Liara kept giggling throughout the meal, when Moira would turn to speak to her the pompom would hit her in the face making the young maiden laugh. Moira on the other hand did not like it at all and was pouting during the meal, “Moira please don’t make that face. I think that the hat looks lovely on you.” Liara leaned over to give the grumpy human a quick peck on the cheek making Moira blush.

 

“Yes Moira, you are quite festive today.” Matriarch Benezia gave a warm smile, she too was also in on the plan to make Moira wear the hat.

 

“All of you are horrible.” Moira mumbled as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

 

Later in the evening they all sat by the tree to exchange gifts, Moira held Liara’s gift close to her chest afraid that young maiden might not like it. The adults on the other hand were relaxed as they exchanged gifts, Arecia had gotten Benezia a beautiful yellow gown that she would no doubt look stunning in. Benezia in return got a gift for both Areica and Shi’ira, a weekend getaway something they surely needed. All that was left was for Moira and Liara to exchange their own gifts but both were nervous, taking notice of their children’s unease the three asari leave the room giving the two much needed privacy.

 

Once the room was cleared Moira inched closer to Liara with gift in hand and the stupid red hat still on her head, “Liara….I…...Merry Christmas.” Moira handed her the box her face turning as red as the hat, Liara opened the box;what she saw moved her beyond words. What Moira had gotten her was a rare prothean artifact, something that Liara would have killed for. Liara placed the box gently on the floor before she threw herself at Moira, covering her face with kisses. 

 

“Moira where did you get this? Last I heard it was under lock and key!” 

 

Moira smiled at her chosen as she rubbed the back of her head, “Let’s just say that the one at Serrice University won’t know much about Protheans.” She knew that Liara was going to scold her so she did the only thing she could, she pulled Liara in close capturing her lips in a kiss. Sadly her plan did not last long, Liara pulled away short of breath and lips swollen. 

 

“Moira,thank you. Now you open yours.” Liara handed Moira a small box, inside was a necklace with a single gem at the center. Moira put it on without a second wasted the necklace fit snug against her neck, the gift was was an important step in their relationship. To give your chosen a necklace was to be a step closer to becoming bondmates but in their case they were still a long way off, “I’m glad you like it, I was afraid I was rushing it.”

 

“Liara I love it and…..I love you Liara.”

 

Liara nearly melted at the words, she wanted nothing more than to hear Moira speak those words to her. “Moira, I love you more than anything.” They kissed again as Liara initiated a meld.

 

_ {Merry Christmas Moira} _

 

_ {Merry Christmas Liara} _

  
  
_ End _


	2. To Fit In Christmas Special: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the T'soni-Shepard household after the war against Cerberus

Moira stood on cliff that looked over the sea, watching as the first rays of sunlight hit the water’s surface. It’s with the waves that Moira goes through her early morning routine. Her movements matched the height and crashes of the water, she was in perfect sync with the world around her.It was during these moments that Moira would clear her mind of all the grief and heartache she experienced in life. The pain would wash away with the waves, allowing her a fresh start each day.

  


With her exercise complete she made her way back to the house knowing full well that the little ones were awake. _No doubt Asha is giving Liara a run for her money. I blame Father for telling them about this holiday._

  


The T’soni-Shepard estate was full of noise when Moira walked in. The sound of laughter from upstairs vibrated off the walls while Glyph spoke to someone in the kitchen. _Guess I’ll see what the drone is doing._ The hybrid would have gone to see her family first but since she didn’t hear stomping feet or crying she assumed all was well. The kitchen however was a different story, the blue orb that became a major part of the family was having an in depth conversation with the oven.

  


“Glyph what are you doing?”

  


“Matron Moira, I took it upon myself to start breakfast. Dr. T’soni was busy with the girls and you were not in the training room.” The drone floated around Moira as it spoke. If Moira had to guess she would say that Glyph was pleased with itself.

  


“That’s very nice of you Glyph,but you don’t have any arms to cook the food. And why were you speaking to the stove?” Moira put on an apron and began to make breakfast, with the drone’s help of course. She decided to make pancakes this morning, Asha had been asking for pancakes since the month of December started.

  


“I thought this system had a VI, I was going to ask it to make pancakes.”

  


The hybrid couldn’t help but laugh, with the drones voice and how he bounced around; it was to cute to ignore.

  


“The only thing here with a VI is you my friend, the gesture is very much appreciated through.” The pair continued their little dance in the kitchen, Moira cooked while Glyph gave her the latest news. All was well in the estate, that is until the sound of feet pounding on the floor reached Moira’s ears.

  


“The children are approaching. I shall change my appearance to match the festive mood.” Glyph floated to the living room, adding a holographic Santa hat to its orb. Judging by the squeals and laughter the Santa hat was a hit.

  


Placing the last of the pancakes on the counter, Moira went to go greet her family. When she walked into the living room she was knocked to the floor by a blue flash.  

  


“Good morning to you to Asha.” The hybrid hugged her daughter and placing a kiss on atop her head. Asha was the eldest, she was the one that Liara had carried. She looked exactly like her mother save for the freckles and her eyes. Asha had grey eyes like her father and clear skin, devoid of freckles.

  


“Mornin Daddy!” The seven year old smiled at her father. Asha had a windbreaker that had a Thessian Rose on the back. She wanted to have something that resembled her father’s leather jacket. Once Aria heard the request she sent along the gift along with a note. The note was simple, _Once the kid earns her stripes I’ll get her a leather one._ Since that day, Asha is never seen without the jacket. The only new addition to her jacket and jeans was a Santa hat of her own.

  


“Glyph and I are matchin.”

  


“I see, where is your mother and sister? Don’t they want pancakes?”

  


“Neria didn’t know what she wanted to wear and mommy was trying to brush her hair.”  Asha got off her father, enticed by the smell of pancakes but also attracted to the presents at the base of the tree in the room. Eat or open presents, to a seven year old these were the important questions.

  


Taking notice that Asha was wondering closer and closer to the tree, Moira took action. Taking her daughters hand the hybrid made way to the kitchen. “Looks like we get to eat all the pancakes! How many do you think you can eat Asha?”

  


“Umm..this many!” The young asari held up four fingers.

  


“Wow that many? Your uncle Grunt can’t even eat that much.” That was an understatement, that krogan once ate Moira out of house and home. But the comparison to her krogan uncle made Asha smile, please that she could best a krogan.

  


“Daddy can you teach me how to fly?”

  


“Asha we talk about this. You’ll know all that I know when you’re older.” The two have had the same conversation since Moira started teaching her daughter. _At her age Mother only had me do the basic movements and short sparring sessions._ . _What makes her think that this time was going to be different?_

  


“But it’s Christmas.” Her daughter answered with a pout.

  


_Ah there it is._

  


Before Moira had a chance to explain why skipping lessons were bad, Liara and their second daughter Ineria came the stairs. Now Ineria was a special case for the simple fact that she was the daughter that Moira carried. It was with Ineria’s birth that the rest of the galaxy was again uneasy of Moira’s existence. Ineria looked like any other human child, taking after Moira in most features. She had long dark wavy hair and the same caramel skin like Moira, there were only two key differences. Ineria, just like Liara had blue eyes and freckles. It was a terrifying time in Moira’s life, she was afraid that a child born from her body would be stillborn or have serious health complications. By the grace of Athame herself the babe was born as healthy as could be, the only problem both parents faced was that Ineria did not like to speak. They had tried everything to get her to talk but the girl was as stubborn as both parents. When the doctors were presented with the new hybrid they just shrugged their shoulders and said the following, “She’ll take when she’s ready.”

  


Both Liara and Ineria were in dresses. Liara in a lovely yellow dress that was soft on the eyes but hugged her body. Ineria wore a pale skyblue dress with a white sweater, and of course she had a Santa hat. Ineria ran to Moira giving her the tightest hug her little arms could muster.

  


“Neria, I saved you a seat.” Asha waved her younger sister over, eager to eat breakfast and get to the presents. With a small smile the small hybrid ran to her older sister, who had the chair pulled out her. That was another blessing that the Goddess had given them. Asha was protective of her sister, wherever Ineria went Asha was close behind.

  


“Hello love.” Liara finally had Moira to herself as Asha fed her younger sister. Arms wrapped around her bondmates shoulder, Liara pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and deep, something they both needed after the morning they had. The two wouldn’t have stopped if it weren’t for a certain child saying eww. The two moved apart and sat at the table wanting to enjoy a nice breakfast before the others arrived. It was going to be a long day.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Moira, Liara and the kids sat on the couch in the living room watching a vid. Every minute or so Asha would try to squirm off the couch and go to the tree. Moira know accustom to this behavior after first two attempts, grabs her child by the collar of her jacket .

  


“Asha.” Was all Moira needed to say and the girl would stop.

  


On her last attempt however Moira didn’t bother to stop her. Because it was in the moment that the door chime went off, and both children knew what that meant.

  


“Neria! Grandma and Grandpa are here.” Asha took her younger sister by the hand, running to the door. Moira followed after them with Liara right behind, the parents knew full well that Asha would try to open the gifts as soon as their grandparents walked through the door.

  


“Grandpa! Grandma! Merry Christmas!” Asha threw herself at her grandfather, who in turn caught Asha in a biotic field.

  


“Hold on ya runt. Can’t you see my hands are full.”

  


“Dad.” Liara gave her father a warning tone. Asha didn’t seem to care at all, in fact she loved it when her grandfather called her things like that.

 

While Asha clung to her grandfather’s legs, Ineria waited patiently for her grandmother to put the gifts down. Matriarch Benezia handed the gifts off to Moira, the matriarch did not want to keep her grandchild waiting.

  


“Ineria, you look lovely, did you pick that dress out yourself?”

  


Ineria smiled nodding her head yes. She loved it when people complimented her fashion sense. She gave her grandmother a hug and a kiss before going to Aethyta and demanding a piggy back ride.

  


“Hey Shepard your kids are getting a little demanding.” Aethyta trudges into the living room with a child on her back and another wrapped around her legs. She might have been complaining but the smile on her face said otherwise.

  


“Well maybe if you stop spoiling them, then they won’t demand so much.” Moira’s retort earned her a pure biotic throw to the face. It didn’t hurt at all it was more of an annoyance than anything else. The girls however didn’t like that all and tried to use their biotics on Aethyta. Both Asha and Ineria’s attacks were nothing more then tickles to the brown eyed asari. Asha gave an open palm strike that did manage to do a little damage to the old Matriarch, causing her to fall over in the living room.

  


“Damn that hurt a little. Shepard, you may be doing a decent job with all the Siari crap.”

  


“Damn right I am! If you think that was good you and I can always go back at it.” Moira looked down at the Matriarch with a smug grin on her face. She would have reprimanded Asha for using a biotic attack on her grandfather, it would have been the right thing to do. But the execution was flawless.

  


“Father, Moira, can you not start a fight on this day. You know how much Ineria hates to see you hurt.” Liara was holding a sniffling Ineria in her arms.

  


“I’m sorry little one, your grandfather and I won’t fight. Come here.” Moira took the child from Liara, apologizing a thousand times over.

  


Asha on the other hand wasn’t pleased at all. She hated seeing her younger sister cry, to her it was unforgivable. She marched right up to her father and grandfather, a look of anger on her face. “You made Neria cry!”

  


“Yeah, yeah but we said sorry.” Aethyta waved the young girl off while Benezia helped her off the floor.

  


“You hurt Daddy!” Asha’s anger was not letting up, in fact it was getting worse.

  


“Kid, is she dead? Is she bleeding out? No, so stop buggin me.” Aethyta knew what she was doing. One thing she loved was provoking the eldest child, she had such potential as did Ineria.

  


“Love, enough she is going to hit you again.” Benezia knew what her bondmate was doing, she wished Aethyta wouldn’t just for today.

  


Asha had enough, she stepped in front of Aethyta the soft light blue light engulfing her body. Before she could attack Liara placed her daughter in a stasis field. She didn’t like what she did, it made her feel horrible but it had to be done. Asha started crying, she did not like being immobile it scared her beyond belief.

  


“Shit, sorry runt I didn’t mean for this to happen. Liara let her go, let’s go sit by the tree. I could use a drink.” Aethyta took Asha and Moira to the living room while Benezia and Liara went to make drinks.

  


“I feel horrible. I know how much she hates being trapped but I couldn’t just let her attack Aethyta.” Liara poured the drinks. Their lives have been so hectic, why couldn’t they catch a break.

  


“I know Little Wing, your father and I will have a long talk once this holiday is over. Those children have been through enough. Now let’s go open those gifts, I want to see the look on their faces.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later and the biotic incident was forgotten. The girls were playing with their gifts and Glyph while the adults watched. Everyone had received gifts, Benezia and Aethyta gave both Liara and Moira a vacation on a very popular cruise liner. Moira gave Aethyta a new shotgun that the Matriarch had been eyeing for months now. And Liara got her mother a beautiful yellow dress, Ineria helped her mother pick it out. Overall it was a cheerful night.

  


Benezia took the girls upstairs so that the parents might have some alone time. Aethyta gave Moira some advice that left her red in the face. Ignoring Liara’s questions Moira sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her bondmate. The hybrid hid her face behind Liara’s back and began to sob. This holiday was never going to be the same despite how much she loved their children.

  


“Oh love, it will be okay. She is with the goddess now,she is at peace.” Liara turned her body so that she could hold her love. A hundred years still wasn’t enough time to stop a grieving heart. Liara could do nothing but let Moira grieve, it killed her inside to see this. Her mother explained it once, that losing someone no matter how close will always leave an open wound.

  
  


“It’s been a hundred years. Why does it still hurt? Liara it hurts so much.” Moira mumbled into Liara’s dress, staining it with tears. She had been strong all day, not allowing herself to cry in front of the girls. But now, now she allowed herself to decompress. Her early morning routine could do nothing to help with this pain. All it did was remind her more of the person she lost.

  


“It will always hurt as much as I hate to say it. Yet she isn’t truly gone. Look at our daughters Moira, they hold a part of you and in turn a part of her. Asha is her bravery personified and Ineria is her love and compassion. And she lives in your memories as well, don’t let what that horrid women did taint those moments.”

  


Moira looked at Liara with such love and adoration the asari thought she might drown. Without a word Moira seized the asaris' lips in a kiss. It was slow and sensual, if Liara’s parents weren’t upstairs and the girls not awake Moira would have taken her right there. When the kiss ended both were breathless.

  


“What did I do to have such a beautiful bondmate?” Moira asked placing one last kiss on Liara’s lips.

  


“I ask myself that everyday, Moira. Now don’t you have somewhere to be? I’ll tell the girls where you went.”

  


“Thank you Liara. I love you so much.” Moira left Liara in the living room, there was someone she had to meet back at the cliff.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


She knelt by the stone remembering all the years spent together, wishing they had more time together. The sound of an engine brought Sha’ira out of her musings. There was only one other person who would come at the dead of night on day like this.

  


“Hello Moira.”

  


“Hey Dad, it's been awhile.”

  


Moira sat on the ground beside her father. Just like she did when she was younger, Moira took her father’s arm and draped it over herself.

  


“Moira you are a matron with a family of your own, when will your childish antics end.” Sha’ira smiled while she spoke. She loved that Moira still did these things. No matter her age, Sha’ira will always hold Moira like she was still a child.

  


“I’m still your daughter, I have to act the part from time to time.”

  


“That you are. Speaking of children how are the little ones?”

  


“They’re good, they ask for you all the time. Asha wants to show you all she learned and Ineria wants to go shopping with you.”

  


“They’ll be in for a treat when they wake up tomorrow then.” Sha’ira couldn’t wait to spend the day with her granddaughters. They were so full of life and energy, she loved every second she spent with them.

  


“They’ve been spoiled so much lately. Mother would have been the first out of all the grandparents. Always bringing gifts and telling stories of her maiden days. She would have been a fine teacher for both the girls. Teaching Asha biotics, and teaching Ineria about different cultures and policies.” Thinking about her mother and the fact that those moments will never happen made Moira cry.

  


“It’s alright I miss her too, so much that it hurts. But she wouldn’t want us crying on a day like this.” As much as Sha’ira tried to sound brave, she too was in tears.

  


“I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because the two of you put this holiday in my head and now the girls want gifts all year round. Do you know how many times Ineria has huffed at me this month?” Moira still had tears streaming down her face when she began laughing, “She’s only five and she has an attitude like Liara.”

  


“Oh hush, you weren’t the perfect child either. Do you know how many things you’ve broken with your biotics? Most of those things were irreplaceable, given to us as gifts centuries before you or Aria were born.” Sha’ira wiped away her tears and then wiped away Moira’s. She remembered every broken vase, statue and bowl that Moira broke. She also remembered how Arecia would sit down with Moira and explain what each and everyone was. Memories like those would make her smile whenever she called upon them.

  


“By the love of the Goddess Asha does that now. She always wants to practice even when I’m gone. I came home from a trip to the Citadel to find Liara treating Asha after she tried to pick up a glass bowl. Poor child dropped it on her head, Ineria was only a year than.”  

  
  


“Now you know what your Mother and I went through, mind you Aria wasn’t so bad until she hit 100.” Sha’ira stood and placed a hand on the stone tablet, “It’s time, Moira.”

  


Doing the same as her father, Moira placed her hand on the stone. With eyes closed the two allowed the biotics to dance around the monument. White and blue biotics mingled together creating a soft blue light that etched itself to the stone.  

 

“We do this in remembrance of someone who has long since passed. Giving their life to protect countless others. We do this to honor the Goddess Athame, who has taken the soul of Arecia Shepard to her side to rest. We will never forget the sacrifice that was made that day, and when my daughters are of age I will bring them here to honor you.” When Moira finished the prayer  she hugged her father once more, afraid that if she let go Sha’ira would be gone.

  


“She would have been so proud of you Moira.”

  


Father and daughter  stood on the cliff's edge a while longer watching the as the stars illuminated the night sky. Even in a time of grief and sadness the goddess showed the beauty in all that is. Hands entwined the two began their trip back to the estate. The girls were most likely in bed, leaving Liara to entertain her parents. When Moira got back to the estate they would have another drink or two,spending the night in conversation. It would be a good way to end the day. Moira took one last glance at the glowing monument and smiled.

  


“Merry Christmas, Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for awhile I know. I've been focusing on school this semester and haven't had the motivation to write at all. ( I should probably get a muse) Anyway I wanted to give you all a little gift before the holidays as a thank you for sticking with me. This gift is also a sneak peek as to what I have planned after the main series is done. Thank you all so much for the love and support throughout the year. Have a safe and happy holidays everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on chapter 12 right now, like now in this very moment as I am typing this I am also typing the fic. Might be up later in the week.


End file.
